


Love Will Have Its Sacrifices

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Laura, Bottom OMC, F/F, Fight Sex, Fights, M/M, Maybe seven, Only going to be six chapters, Strap-Ons, Top Carmilla, Top Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We could live forever and suffer</i><br/>Die as one, together as lovers<br/>Love will be cruel to who it entices<br/>Love will have it's sacrifices<i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i></i><br/><i>Based on this song quote.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Have Its Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... the short introduction is short to set the mood. The next chapter and so on and so forth will be longer. 
> 
> Top!Carmilla will be having sex with a guy, but she is topping him with a strapon. So don't worry!

"Run Laura, please... just go, I'll hold them back as best I can. Get your friends out of here." Carmilla pleaded as she held the door. They were obviously going to kill them all if they got through that door. But Carmilla wasn't about to let them get in here easily, she was prepared to fight to save her friends.

"I'm not leaving you to get murdered because of my stupid decisions." Laura stated, and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"She's right, Laura... we have to go." LaFontaine said, and Laura looked at Carmilla.

Charging up to Carmilla, she kissed her one last time before the group climbed through the window. They needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Open up, Carm! We know you can't hold it for that long." the oldest one said with a sinister laugh. He was the most evil out of them all, and Carmilla hated his guts.

"Go to hell." Carmilla said, and that's when he heard silence.

Carmilla let go of the door, but as soon as she did... they came barging in.

"Hello, Carmilla." Elle said with an evil smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, Elle." Carmilla sneered, and that made Elle's brother laugh.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

Three weeks earlier...


End file.
